


Saccharine Kisses

by Purely_a_trashcan



Series: Learning the Ropes Series [15]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cock Sleeves, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Series: Learning the Ropes Series [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1099980
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Saccharine Kisses

Jack slowly slid the cock sleeve down Jesse’s cock, grinning as the younger man moaned. 

“Jack… Jack, please.” His drawl was thicker than normal, his head hanging back. He was bound to the chair he sat in, legs forced apart and hands tied behind his back. Jack leaned down and kissed Jesse slow and deep, tongues sliding together languidly. They kissed for a long moment before Jack pulled back. 

“I would, baby. I really would let you come, but you failed that test, and I just can’t reward that, honey,” Jack cooed in a faux-saccharine tone, slowly jacking Jesse off with the cock sleeve. He pulled it off when Jesse bucked his hips with a groan. 

“No, no. Do I need to tie your hips down?”

Jesse shook his head, hesitated, then nodded, looking up at Jack. “Can’t. I can’t, Jack.”

“Oh, good boy,” Jack gushed, removing the cock sleeve from his leaking cock. “Telling me when you need help. Too bad you’re still not going to come tonight.”

Jesse groaned deep in his chest, looking at Jack with pleading eyes. “Please?”

“No,” Jack chuckled, grabbing the lube and pouring more on Jesse’s cock. “I bet you can go for another half-hour like this, baby.”


End file.
